


[CLex]假作真时真亦假

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [26]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 伴随着高科技投屏里传出的激动人心充满电音的动画主题曲“Go! T！ E！ E！ N！ T！ I! T! A! N! S！ Teen Titans Let's Go!Teen! Teen! Teen Titans Go!”，任Lex在自己身上胡作非为的Clark终于掌握了主动权，主动出击，与Lex共赴巫山云雨缠绵纠缠悱恻难解难分。。。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: CLex 同人文 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006
Kudos: 1





	[CLex]假作真时真亦假

[CLex]假作真时真亦假  
False To True  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor

假作真时真亦假  
Clark Kent作为星球日报的记者，有时候会采访大都会名人Lex Luthor。   
某一次因为其他同事都有别的任务，Clark独自去采访Lex。在进行完常规的采访后，Lex突然对Clark表白，说是喜欢Clark的低调谦逊（此处省略一万字褒义词），以及健壮的体魄和眼镜后面那双美丽的眼睛，比那个张扬浮夸（此处省略一万字贬义词）的氪星人蓝大个Superman强多了，询问Clark有没有意愿同自己交往。   
认定Lex会有阴谋诡计的Clark，在心里用超级速度考虑了自己不同应对的后果后，还是措辞以自己并非那种人为借口拒绝了。Lex表示Clark不必急于一时回复，让Clark好好考虑考虑再应答。  
  
采访结束后，Clark火速把采访稿赶出来后，当晚就着手调查Lex的疑点，这一定是一场Lex针对Superman的阴谋。但是，很抱歉，调查了整整一夜直到天亮，这次Lex反常的安静，并没有什么可疑的行动。   
难道Lex是认真的？Clark并不相信。他决定要以Superman的身份再探一次。不过到了上班时间了，只能抽空再去调查了。   
  
但是Clark刚到星球日报，交上采访稿，Perry主编就通知Clark，今天Lex有场发布会，而LexCorp指定星球日报派Clark前往采访。Lois戏谑地表示，Clark的采访功力越来越炉火纯青，成为报社首席记者指日可待。   
虽然Clark想对Lex一探究竟，但是以Clark的身份，暂时并不想去见他。但是无奈Perry强制要求，推脱不下的他只能和Jimmy一起去了发布会现场。   
  
Lex作为大都会名人，同时又是Superman的宿敌，他的一举一动自然有很多记者关注。发布会现场人山人海，热闹异常。   
发布会上，Lex宣布，自己将会转型从政。之后是记者提问时间，总之一大堆乱七八糟的问题，都被Lex滴水不漏地圆了过去。   
然后，Lex点名Clark提问，虽然不情愿，Clark还是站起来准备发问。  
  
但是没想到，未等Clark仓促准备的提问说出口，Lex就表示，这位星球日报的Clark Kent先生，让自己明白了自己此前与Superman作对是多么幼稚可笑，并宣布，自己将会放弃与Superman为敌，与Kent先生共度此生。   
此言一出，现场顿时炸了锅，Clark成为了现场的焦点。而无论Clark如何解释，Lex都暧昧地笑而不语。  
一旁的Jimmy很是怀疑地看着Clark。  
  
混乱的现场后，Clark落荒而逃。回到报社，同事们已经从Jimmy口中得知了事情经过，不禁感叹，小镇镇花真是魅力非凡啊，竟然从Superman手中夺走了大总裁Lex。   
正当此时，Lex携花而来，向Clark求婚，表示婚后一定专情Clark，不再理会Superman。   
事情堵到一起的Clark，心里十分混乱，无视星球日报里笼罩的狗血的唏嘘声，想要和Lex谈谈。  
  
把偷看偷听的同事都赶走后，未等Clark组织好语言，Lex就首先发声。  
Lex直言了当地表示，与Clark的这场婚姻是个交易。自已与Superman为敌多时，而如今想要转型从政，则必须将自己在群众中的口碑扭转过来，而捏造一场狗血感情八卦转移注意力是个好办法。至于为何选择Clark，是因为他低调谦逊（此处省略一万字褒义词），不会给自己惹麻烦。  
而作为交易，Clark的所作所为都不需要向Lex解释。而且，LexCorp旗下的所有企业、所有财产，Clark都可直接调用，只要事后告知一声就行。而且，无论Clark做出的决断造成任何损失，都不需要Clark负责。作为记者Clark将任何LexCorp违规的事情报道出去，也不会受到LexCorp的责备。还有，只要Clark想，Lex可以将星球日报买下，让他当报社老板。  
二人各取所需，岂不共赢。

虽然Lex列举了一系列诱人的条件，Clark还是不想答应。这太为难自己了，而且，果然Lex不是因为喜欢自己，自己早该想到了，虽然不想承认，但是确实有些自作多情。  
Clark拒绝了Lex。  
但是，Lex不是那么容易被拒绝的。  
Lex表示，自己认定Clark了，不会更改目标。只要Clark不答应，就会一直缠着他，并且还要继续与Superman为敌。  
而且，Lex相信，依Clark的为人，一定不会制造什么意外更改自己记忆的。  
  
这不是道德绑架吗？Clark很气愤。但是看Lex的神情，是不会更改主意了，如果自己不答应，谁知道他会做出什么事情来；但是答应的话，自己又不甘心。Clark不想勉强自己，也没人能够勉强自己。该拒绝的还是要拒绝。  
但是Lex对Clark的拒绝熟视无睹，表示要跟Clark回趟老家拜见一下岳父岳母，飞机就停在楼上，马上就走。  
任凭Clark脾气再好，也想发飙，但是Lex以这是公共场合为由让Clark注意场合，扔下句让Clark跟上，然后就自顾自地走了。  
  
Lex果然替他请好了假，这群看热闹不嫌事大的同事。。。不过也能理解，毕竟不是任何人都能有底气有能力对抗Lex Luthor的。  
算了，还是在路上解决Lex吧。  
  
楼顶上，Lex已经等待多时了，Clark才磨磨蹭蹭地过来。虽然不该这么想，但是为什么大都会现在这么风平浪静呢，自己根本没有借口啊。Superman可以不理会Lex的无理要求，但是Clark，不行。  
用热视线透视过飞机没有异常后，Clark跟随Lex上了飞机。飞机是自动驾驶，没有旁人，只有Lex和自己。  
  
Lex倒了两杯红酒，敬Clark一杯。但是此时的Clark怎么可能有心情喝酒呢？他决定再试着拒绝一次，如果再不成功就只能动用超能力了。  
果然，没有拒绝成功，Lex根本不理会他的拒绝。  
Clark决定要做些什么。  
  
但是Lex却到了Clark身旁，揽着Clark舌若灿莲地夸他的美丽、健壮，炙热的气息骚动着Clark的耳朵。夸奖的同时，Lex一只手抚摸着Clark的胸膛，另一只手蜻蜓点水般滑过过Clark的脸颊、胸口，最后停留在裆部。  
Clark迟疑了。。。  
Lex揉搓着Clark，边咬着Clark的耳朵说，虽然这场婚姻是交易，但是如果是Clark的话，假戏真做也未尝不可，只要Clark想，无论什么玩法，Lex都会满足他。  
糟糕，Lex这么一个秃头总裁，竟然会对自己施美人计，Clark有些鸡动。  
只是此时，飞机到了。  
  
Clark的父母早就从新闻上得知了Lex求婚的事，并且明确表示反对。  
但是此时的Clark还回味在之前的销魂中精神恍惚，Jonathan和Martha叹了口气。  
算了只要Clark想好就行了，儿大不中留，爱咋地的吧。  
但是Martha还是提醒Clark，和Lex交往可以，但是不能耽误工作，尤其是——还有，要小心做好措施——父母的言外之意，Clark自然听的明白。  
Lex也发誓会对Clark一生一世。  
总之，两人开始试着交往，先婚后恋。

但是Clark拒绝了Lex提供的馈赠，表示除了交往以外，别的都和以前一样。但是两人还是要有各自的独立空间，毕竟距离产生美。  
对于这场婚姻，星球日报的同事瞎起哄的同时，正义联盟的同事则不以为然，Lex一定有什么阴谋诡计。但是Superman表示自己早有计量。

但是婚后，Clark就发现他完全被Lex冷落了。除了表面上的日常外，Lex根本不跟他交流，专心从政。这让Clark很是怀疑，这个性冷淡的人真的是当初勾引自己的Lex吗？自己果然是个工具人啊。

但是，这不是更好？本来这场貌合神离的婚姻就是场交易，二人各取所需罢了，自己的动心也是假装。现在有了Lex总裁夫人这一畅行无阻的身份，监督调查LexCorp岂不是更加方便？毕竟有些场合不适合Superman出现，但是作为总裁夫人就完全没问题了。毕竟，Lex会从善，鬼都不会相信。

果然，经过调查，在卡德摩斯地下秘密实验室，Clark轻易地发现了LexCorp正在做人体实验的秘密，他们甚至克隆了Superman。其实验声势之大令人不可置信，而且，他们丝毫不避讳前来“视察”的总裁夫人，其张扬自负之貌令人发指!

离开卡德摩斯，Clark一气呵成，报警、报道、变身Superman与警局一起捣毁了这个人体实验的窝点，带走了Superman的克隆体，并逮捕了Lex。  
Lex并没有抵抗，任凭被拘留。  
Lex的群众支持率一落千丈。

但是几天后，LexCorp发表声明，卡德摩斯完全是医学实验，并非是什么恐怖的人体实验，也未对实验室以外造成任何破坏。并且，LexCorp适时推出了数款针对疑难杂症的廉价特效药，药品治愈效果立竿见影。并且，卡德摩斯计划研发更多治疗疑难杂症的药物并且已有研究成效，但是Superman，摧毁了这一切。

尽管是诡辩，尽管一码归一码，但是只要对普通人无害有益的事情，就会获得普通人的支持，所以在Lex的群众逐渐上涨的支持率，以及LexCorp的运作下，Lex很快就解除了拘役，恢复自由。

不过除了这些关系到自己的医学方面的正经事，普通人还是对有钱人的狗血土鳖八卦感兴趣，一时间关于Superman、Lex、Clark、Clone Superman之间关系的狗血猜测流言四起，甚嚣尘上，三人成虎，关于这场四角恋的逸事演绎出各种版本，成为大都会居民经久不衰的茶余闲谈，经久不衰。

Clark将检查结果一切正常的Clone Superman带回了老家，取名Conner Kent，交由父母抚养，而自己又回到了大都会，作为Superman，继续与Lex战斗。  
不过，作为Clark，还是与Lex断了联系，而Lex或许也是因为过意不去，也没有再与他联系。星球日报的同事同情他的遭遇，对于与Lex有关的采访尽量避免派遣他去。

能怎么样呢，作为Clark，日子还得继续，都过去了，其他人都看法就随他去吧，一切重新开始，虽然家里莫名其妙多了个倒霉熊孩子。

而且，或许是因为打击太大还未恢复元气吧，Lex最近倒是风平浪静了很多，没有再发难，安安分分地准备竞选。  
能让Lex从良一段时间，那么Superman的这场牺牲，也算值得了。

而在LexCorp的顶楼上，Lex手持一杯红酒，眺望着远空中的落日，浅酌低笑，“Superman，你果然易于掌控。”  
而且，熊孩子还不用自己带——Lex心底暗暗吐槽。

假作真时真亦假。

不过，你们是不是忘了什么——你俩还没离婚诶。。。

直到有一天，

Clark被派到外地采访时，接到了Jimmy的一个电话，Jimmy让他抓紧看电视直播，出事了。  
电视上Lex召开新闻发布会，宣布此前失踪的Clone Superman，即Superboy，他已经将其寻回。Superboy是用Superman的DNA克隆的，能力强大，Superman的氪星超能力他全部都有，可以替代Superman成为地球的守护者。而不同的是，Superboy还有Lex的DNA，作为人的Superboy，是值得人类信任的。  
Clark的超级听力，听到了观众的吐槽。果然，相比于地球的守护者，大家更喜欢谈论有钱人和超英的狗血八卦。  
Clark听到，有吐槽Luthor和Superman生了个孩子的他们关系果然不一般，有吐槽Luthor旧情复燃出轨Superman抛弃Clark的Luthor果然是个渣男，还有吐槽Luthor克隆出Superboy目的不纯的把Superboy当成Superman的替身，更有人吐槽Luthor这一切都是为了Superman的Luthor早就知道Superman自恋所以替Superman造了另一个自己，还有人吐槽Luthor是为了Clark的Clark迷恋Superman所以Luthor忍痛割爱造出一个Superman给Clark的，甚至有人吐槽Luthor就是为了四人行的。。。  
各种各样的吐槽声淹没了Clark的思维，他必须和Lex谈谈。

Clark用超级速度飞回大都会，反正也没有人能看清楚他是谁，也就没有换制服，直接穿着西装就飞回去了。  
LexCorp顶楼，结束发布会的Lex与Superboy父慈子孝地看着高科技投屏，投屏上播放着低龄搞笑动画。  
Lex表示，想给Superboy起个名字便于称呼，Lionel怎么样，这也是Lex父亲的名字。Superboy毫不犹豫地拒绝了，表示他已经有名字了，叫Conner。  
接着，Conner不留情面地吐槽，Lex这么大了，这么还看这种低龄搞笑动画。  
Lex淡定地说，不觉得这部动画它的一些剧情，很有学习意义吗。  
Conner不可置否地耸耸肩。

正当此时，一阵旋风，Clark来到了Lex面前。  
出什么事了吗？Conner满脸疑惑，他是被Lex连哄带骗从小镇带回大都会的。但是Lex示意Conner安静。

Clark激动地质问Lex，为什么瞒着自己带走Conner，Lex淡定地问Clark让他养Superman儿子他吃醋了吗。  
Clark依旧很激动地表示不要转移话题，Lex依旧专注吃醋话题。

看着这俩激动得面红耳赤的家伙，一旁的Conner吐槽了句，吵什么吵，去开个房不好吗!

被二人怒瞪的Conner，见势不妙，溜走了，只留Clark和Lex两人单独相处。

依旧还在争吵。  
窝藏许久的怒火尽数点燃，埋藏心底许久的疑惑就那样自然而然地随着怒火倾泻而出。Clark激动地质问，为什么克隆Superman，为什么用Superman的DNA，Superman的DNA哪来的。  
Lex表示，Superman那种战斗方式，DNA很容易搞到；还是说，Clark在介意为什么没有用他的DNA？想给自己点DNA？  
说着Lex就直接吻了上去，惊得Clark目瞪口呆。

Lex不安分的手在Clark身上游走，然后，一把拽开了他的衬衣，里面的Superman制服赫然而现!  
面临掉马危机的Clark慌忙解释自己只是Superman粉丝，没想到Lex戏谑地表示没想到Clark这么土气的人还喜欢玩角色扮演啊。  
然后Lex略过这个话题，直接解开了Clark的裤子。。。。

伴随着高科技投屏里传出的激动人心充满电音的动画主题曲“Go! T！ E！ E！ N！ T！ I! T! A! N! S！ Teen Titans Let's Go!Teen! Teen! Teen Titans Go!”，任Lex在自己身上胡作非为的Clark终于掌握了主动权，主动出击，与Lex共赴巫山云雨缠绵纠缠悱恻难解难分。。。

事后，清理穿衣回味的二人，亲吻不休。  
Clark表示只要Lex放弃一切违法行动，他就跟Lex坦诚自己的秘密。。。。Lex戏谑地说，不吃醋了？

正在此时，一阵敲门声传来，打断了二人的谈话。  
二人慌忙把衣服穿好。。

Conner玩着手机推门而入，戏谑地表示，你们俩年纪一大把了也不注意一下，屋子里还有监控呢。  
二人大惊，Lex慌忙登录监控系统删监控视频，  
Conner表示自己早切断信号了没有现场直播视频流传出去，唯一的视频，在自己手机里。。。。  
还没说完，Conner的手机就被Clark捏碎了。。。

Conner无谓地耸耸肩离开了。。。

只是。。。Conner早已做好了视频备份，  
甚至还规划好了下一次的视频拍摄计划，不是Lex和Clark的，而是和Superman的。。。

Conner很苦恼，自己好不容易保存下来的父亲们性爱的视频，最后还是被Lex父亲缴回了，自己还想用它多讹点零花钱呢，虽然自己的零花钱已经很多了而且还在增加。但是钱这种东西总是不够花，还是多点好。所以，Conner又在谋划着什么了。。。  
不如，把Lex父亲和Superman性爱的视频拍下来作为他们联合骗保的证据，来要挟父亲们给更多的零花钱？  
好主意。  
不过父亲的卧室、办公室等私人场所的监控监听都撤了还反复检查确认无遗漏，这可就不好办了。。。  
更何况还有Superman。。。  
  
但是，总有办法。  
  
这天白天，Conner以Lex的名义向Superman发求救信号。结果当Superman赶到LexCorp顶楼的办公室时，只能对着毫发无损的Lex面面相觑。  
Superman觉得这是一场诡计，或许就是Lex的诡计。当初他假意放弃为难Superman，却暗中克隆出来Superboy。虽然Clark与他谈过了，但是难免不是假意应承故技重施。自己作为Superman，如果Lex有确有违法行为，自己决不能姑息。虽然最近Lex是安分了许多。  
虽然理智上如此，但是情感上，他还是希望，Lex是有什么惊喜给他——毕竟Lex现在都不再观看他最喜欢的动画《Teen Titans Go》来学习如何当反派了——但是看Lex的神情并不像，虽然Lex一副胸有成竹稳操胜券的神态，但是自己初来那一瞬间的意外却没有逃过Superman的眼睛，而且自己确信，他没有在演戏。  
  
心有计较的Lex让Superman先检查一下周围有没有什么监听监控装置，结果搜出来一大堆无线监控装置，这果然是Conner搞的鬼。  
Lex限时让Conner出来，否则扣光所有零花钱。  
果然，Conner就躲在暗处，装备森严地穿着防护服捧着个盒子出来了。  
Lex表示，只要以后可能不来烦他，零花钱想要多少就多少。而且，LexCorp的产业，将来会由Conner继承。  
  
这可就不一样了，花父亲们的钱不心疼，花自己的钱就不是一回事了。  
Conner发誓不再打扰他们的二人世界，前提是签好合同盖好章并且择日公证。达成协议的Conner，从Lex身上掏走几十张银行卡满意地欢天喜地离开了。。。。  
  
但是Conner的盒子忘记了。  
Superman随手打开了盒子，却发现里面是——粉氪。  
Lex劈手夺过，扔出了窗外。  
但是Superman却-——  
Superman猛地将Lex扑倒，撕碎了他的衣服，疯狂输出。  
许久。。。  
  
发泄过后的Superman还在恍惚中，赤身裸体的Lex就离开了他的怀抱，然后——  
一脚踩在Superman的同样裸露的胸膛上。  
“别装了，粉氪早就不再这里了。”Lex无情的讽刺道。  
Superman有些尴尬，甚至想装死。。。  
“Clark Kent。”掷地有声的Lex随手从一旁拿起个眼镜扔到Superman脸上。。。  
Superman现在不但想装死，还想撞死。。。  
“你。。。知道了？”Clark小心翼翼地询问。  
“我从一开始就知道”，说着Lex就把刚才那只脚挪到Clark的私处上，反复揉搓起来，“而且今天，我也更加确认了。”  
居高临下的Lex践踏着Clark的躯体，而他的私处正随着运动而摆动，糟糕，Clark又鸡动了。  
“Superman，我玩弄了你的感情，怎么样，认输吗？”Lex依旧云淡风轻。  
现在的Clark只想狠狠惩罚Lex。  
“不过——”，Lex俯下身，跨坐在Superman的胸膛上，私处指向Clark的脸，“我可以放弃那些违法行动，只要——”，Lex慢慢下滑，他的私处正贴着Clark的脸上慢慢下滑过他的胸膛、下腹，直到他的私处。。。Lex亲吻了Clark，在他耳边暧昧地吹了口气，“只要你让我爽到没有精力考虑那些。”  
Clark再也忍受不了了，翻身压倒Lex，又是一场狂风暴雨。  
  
之后的事，总之尝到甜头的Lex也没食言再犯，不过就是苦了Clark。  
而Conner，也找到了自己的队伍，跟随队友惩奸除恶。  
皆大欢喜。  
  
不过——总要找点乐趣的Lex，开发了许许多多奇奇怪怪羞羞耻耻匪夷所思惊心动魄鬼斧神工的疯狂play，来惩罚Clark，例如——  
把戴着眼镜西装革履的Clark扒开衬衣露出里面的Superman制服，然后绳艺捆绑，吊起四肢，吊环上还燃有蜡烛烛泪滴落炙烤。同样西装革履的Lex撕破裤子，跨坐在同样撕破裤子的Clark身上疯狂驰骋，并用皮鞭抽打。Clark咬住Lex的领带，无法言语只能发出呜呜声的Clark拉扯着接近窒息的Lex，身下疯狂耕耘。  
就是挺费衣服的。  
  
这个世界太疯狂。


End file.
